Unexpected Happening
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Soulmate!AU. Squib!Sirius. Remus and Hermione discover fate has a new surprise for them. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Unexpected Happening  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Hermione/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count For Whole Story:** 1,627  
 **Summary:** Soulmate!AU. Squib!Sirius. Remus and Hermione discover fate has a new surprise for them. Three-shot.

 **Notes:** Gift Fic for Liza

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** E10. Write a multiple chapter story using another participant's favourite quote as inspiration

* * *

 _"What a strange and mysterious thing it is, Love. To be without it is like... being deprived of oxygen." - Dame Maggie Smith (as 'Mrs. Emily Delahunty' in 'My House in Umbria')_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Remus and Hermione looked at each other as they sat across from each other at Fortescue's. She laughed and her heart sped up as he joined in on the laughter

Her eyes became glued to his ice cream cone. He playfully held his chocolate ice cream closer to his chest and snarled, "Mine."

"Come on. Don't you think you should share?" she asked.

"Trying to get Moony to share his chocolate? Good luck with that," James joked when he joined the two them.

She opened her mouth to retort but something caught her attention behind Remus. There was a man with silver eyes and long black hair. He was strikingly handsome, but the thing that made Hermione take notice was the sadness in his gaze. Not only that, but everyone seemed to give him a wide berth. They acted like he wasn't even there.

"Hey, who's that?" she asked.

Remus turned around and looked. She heard his breath catch in his throat and knew he found the man attractive as well. After all, Remus and Hermione did have similar tastes. "I'm not sure. James, do you know him?"

James was already looking. "Yeah, I think that's Sirius Black."

Hermione tilted her head. "Black? He looks to be our age, but I don't remember him from Hogwarts."

"That's because he's a squib," James answered.

"Oh. Why is here then? I thought the Black family got rid of the squibs."

James nodded. "Sirius Black isn't the first squib in Black history, but he is the first Black squib to come back to the wizarding world when he reached the age of maturity despite his family's wishes."

Remus blinked. "Why would he want to come back here? I mean, he's a squib. What possible reason could he have to live in the wizarding world?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like I ever talked to the guy, but he must have a reason for being back in a world that probably wants nothing to do with him."

That night, as Hermione and Remus laid in bed together, Hermione asked the question that had been plaguing her since she first saw the mysterious Sirius Black. "You felt it, too, didn't you?"

Remus, to his credit, didn't try to play dumb. "Yeah. The only time I felt that kind of connection was the first time I saw you."

"I'm glad it's not just me that felt it," she murmured.

"What does it mean? People should only have one soulmate, so why do I feel for him what I feel for you? It doesn't make sense."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Remus' naked chest. "Fate wouldn't screw us over. Maybe, there are exceptions to the soulmate rule."

Remus tightened his hold on her. "Just tell me that no matter what happens, I won't lose you."

She tilted her head up. "You and I are forever. No matter how Sirius Black is supposed to fit into this, we won't ever lose each other. That's a promise."

Remus pressed his lips to her forehead. "First things first, before we begin planning a new future, we need to talk to Black."

"Let's go back to Fortescue's tomorrow. Maybe he'll be there." She didn't have much hope that he'd actually be there two days in a row, but it was worth a try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Unexpected Happening  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Hermione/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count For Whole Story:** 1,627  
 **Summary:** Soulmate!AU. Squib!Sirius. Remus and Hermione discover fate has a new surprise for them. Three-shot.

 **Notes:** Gift Fic for Liza

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** E10. Write a multiple chapter story using another participant's favourite quote as inspiration

* * *

 _"What a strange and mysterious thing it is, Love. To be without it is like... being deprived of oxygen." - Dame Maggie Smith (as 'Mrs. Emily Delahunty' in 'My House in Umbria')_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Remus gripped Hermione's hand as they walked to the ice cream parlor the next day. His eyes immediately landed on the person they were looking for.

He shared a look with his girlfriend. "I can't believe he's actually here," he muttered quietly.

"Me either, but maybe this just prove it's fate."

Hermione was always the romantic one that believed in fate and it was her notion of romance and persistence that finally got to Remus when he refused to think the two of them were soulmates. After all, how could a girl as beautiful, smart, and kind possibly be a werewolf's soulmate?

She got him to stop fighting it when he saw she wouldn't give up. And it was the best decision of Remus' life. And now here they were again, in the precipice of another life-altering decision, and Hermione still believed that it might be destiny that was drawing the two of them to a man neither of them knew.

He knew better than to go against Hermione's beliefs, though.

They walked over to the table were the man sat. There were eyes on the couple and whispers as they approached the lonely table.

"You know, people are going to talk badly about you two approaching a no-good squib," Sirius bitterly remarked, his eyes focused on the top of the table he sat at.

"First of all, my name's Hermione. Well, I've never cared about what people said about me," Hermione stated.

Remus laughed. "When Lucius Malfoy called her a lousy mudblood that should have been smothered at birth, she hexed him so bad I thought he was going to cry. That was a good day."

Sirius finally looked up. "You actually did that?"

Hermione nodded. "I don't like anyone looking down at me for something I can't help. After all, I didn't choose to have Muggle parents. And for that matter, I certainly didn't choose to have magic. Of course, I'm grateful for the gift of magic because without it, I would have never met my soulmate, Remus, but no one has the right to make me feel bad for my Muggle roots."

Sirius' eyes became sad. "So, you two _are_ soulmates?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah. Actually, we want to talk to you about that."

Sirius stood up quickly. "No, please, don't. When I saw the two of you, I was sure there was something wrong. I don't understand why I was drawn here. And of course someone with magic wouldn't belong with a squib. I promise, I won't mess things up for the two of you. I'll leave you alone, and you'll never see me again.

He made to leave, but Remus knew they had to stop him.

Hermione was quicker on the draw of her wand. She shot a spell at his feet and made it so he couldn't move.

She walked around him so she was once again looking into his eyes. "We're not done with you yet, Sirius Black."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Unexpected Happening  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Hermione/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count For Whole Story:** 1,627  
 **Summary:** Soulmate!AU. Squib!Sirius. Remus and Hermione discover fate has a new surprise for them. Three-shot.

 **Notes:** Gift Fic for Liza

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** E10. Write a multiple chapter story using another participant's favourite quote as inspiration

* * *

 _"What a strange and mysterious thing it is, Love. To be without it is like... being deprived of oxygen." - Dame Maggie Smith (as 'Mrs. Emily Delahunty' in 'My House in Umbria')_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Sirius couldn't move, and it made him furious. "You do know that it's plain cruel to do magic on a squib, right?"

Hermione didn't look too apologetic. "Well, then you shouldn't have tried to leave."

"You two are soulmates. What more is there to say?" he questioned angrily.

This time, it was Remus' turn to talk. "Stop getting angry. Hermione and I are soulmates. The first time we saw each other, we knew it. What we felt when we saw you yesterday, though, it was almost an exact replica of that feeling of rightness. It was slightly different because you're a different person with a different personality, but we felt like we belonged with you."

Hermione nodded. "Remus and I talked last night. We're not sure why this is happening, but we also have learned to not question it when it just feels so right."

Sirius didn't know what to say at first, but he decided that maybe he should be honest. "When my parents sent me away, I thought it was for the best. They were cruel when they thought I was a normal wizard, and they would have been unbearable if they had kept me despite the fact that I was a squib."

Hermione nodded for him to continue after she lifted her wand and canceled the spell that kept him in place.

"Even though I knew I didn't belong in the wizarding world, I still felt drawn back to it. And when I decided to come back and find out why I wanted to be in a world I didn't belong in, I kept getting drawn to certain places, and I realized it was places the two of you went to. Yesterday was the first time you noticed me, but it's not the first time I've seen you."

Remus listened to his story. "You were drawn back to this would because your soulmates lived in this world."

"How can I be soulmates with the two of you? You're soulmates with each other."

Hermione took his hand. "I know, and we're confused why this happened, but there has to be a reason that the three of us are bound together."

Sirius swallowed as he turned his hand palm up, so he could grab her hand. "Now what?"

Remus took Sirius' free hand. "Now we figure things out, and we take this thing one step at a time."

Sirius bit his bottom lip. "You know, I always found it hard to breathe, like I was in outer space with no oxygen suit. The first time I saw the two of you, it felt like I was finally given some much needed oxygen, and I took deep gasping breaths. Do you think that's what love is like? To go from not being able to breathe to having all of the air in the world?"

Hermione smiled softly. "I never heard of love being described in that way. It's quiet poetic."

Remus picked up Sirius' hand and placed a kiss to his wrist. "I think that's an apt description. I definitely felt as if Hermione was my oxygen for so long and now I feel like I'm high on oxygen."

Sirius' heart was beating in time to Hermione's and Remus'. He was sure of it. What he wasn't sure of was how this would all work out, but he had a feeling the three of them would eventually find their footing. They'd be okay.


End file.
